At the pub
by randomgirl40
Summary: It's April 23rd, England's birthday. But everyone forgot, so Britain goes to the local pub for a drink. Thiefshipping


England entered the pub, it was the 23rd of April, his birthday, and not one of the nations had remembered. He sat down on a stool at the bar and ordered a drink.

"Life sucks doesn't it." Came an annoying drunk voice from next to him. England turned to see, what looked like a teenage girl. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm a guy, and the love of my life just walked out on me."  
"I'm sorry," England said.  
"I am too, I always thought that the English were supposed to be the politest people in the world." The teen chuckled. "I'm Marik by the way." He held out his hand to England, who's drink had just been served.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." England accepted the hand.  
"Nice ta meet you Arthur. So what are you here for? Young, handsome, alone. Are you waiting for someone? Or have you been disappointed too?" Marik asked.

"My whole life's a disappointment," England finished his drink. "Since Alfred left, none of my friends want to talk to me. Saying I'm too 'uptight' or Artie is no fun. Downside is no one remembered it was my birthday." Marik laughed.  
"Who's Alfred? Sounds like an idiot, but not as big of an idiot as I've been..." He trailed off, before speaking again. "I guess the first thing that's wrong with me is that I grew up underground."

"That's insane! Who would let their child grow up underground?" England gasped.  
"A mentally insane father,that's who. Don't ask about my mother, died giving birth to me." said Marik. "Then there's my older sister, who took me above ground once only to get severely punished when we returned home. I'm from Egypt, so I learnt about the life of the pharaohs, never about modern day life. Back to the question about this Alfred guy."

"Oh, Alfred is the boy I raised since he was very young... He lives in America now..." England gazed into space, and ordered a forth drink. When the drink came, he downed it quickly. "He always added a thrill to my life, but then he just had to go and claim his independence. Bloody yank."  
"Similar to what I could say about my ex-partner-in-crime. Frigging Brit." Marik cackled. "Oh if Bakura could see me now." England froze.  
"Bakura? As in the guy who comes here every Saturday complaining about 'letting go of life too soon' and 'wishing he had stayed'?" England asked.

"He comes here? Every Saturday night? Wait... Tonight is Saturday! That means he'll be here soon! Oh thanks Arthur!" Marik exclaimed, hugging England. At that moment, the pub door opened and in walked a blonde with a stubborn cowlick. The man ran over to the two.

"Iggy! There you are! I came to your house but that weird boy in the sailor suit said you were out drinking! You know you say weird things when your drunk! Like being the 'United Kingdom' and everyone being jealous of your eyebrows!" He looked at the awkward position his friend was in, ignoring the whole building staring at him. "Well, this is awkward..."

"Alfred! It's not what it looks like! I was just telling Marik that his friend came here every Saturday! As if I would ever-" Arthur started.  
"Oh, do you two want to be alone? I can do that. My Fluffy will be here soon! I'd better freshen up!" Marik skipped off to the bathroom.

"Soo... Happy birthday?" Alfred questioned. "How old are you? I mean, I lost count at 2000."  
"Shut up America."

"When you shave your eyebrows."

"My eyebrows make me handsome!"

"You're right there."

"What?"

"Nothing!" America protested. "C'mon, let's get you home." England got up, payed the bill, and made his way out of the building, America following behind.

On their way out, they passed a long haired albino standing outside.  
"Is there a blonde in a purple tank top in there?" He asked.  
"Yeah, he was trying to hit on my Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed.  
"Alfred! It wasn't like that! Marik was only happy as I'd told him his friend came to the pub every Saturday." Arthur retorted. "Francis would never let me live it down if it was like that!"

"I only asked if you'd seen my bloody friend or not! Now seeing as you have, good riddance." The albino pushed past them and entered the pub.

"Dude, your people are so rude! Not at all like my citizens!"

"I said shut up. Now let's go home."


End file.
